


Various EXO Requests

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Requests [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO Imagines, EXO x Reader, Exo fics, F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, exo scenarios, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Requests for the group EXO including scenarios, imagines, reactions, and most-to-leasts.Imported from my Tumblr @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l and @armytinyzenmoa
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader Platonic, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134761
Kudos: 1





	1. You're studying for finals and Baekhyun wants to help you relax

**Request** : some baekhyun smut would rly come in handy rn heheh no specific scenario, just baekhyun being head over heels over the reader (she/her)

 **Answer** : Ask and you shall receive, anon. It's smutty hours right now.

**University AU**

**Genre** : Smut, Some Crack (It is Baekhyun we're talking about)

 **TW** : Smutty stuff, pretty vanilla though

 **Word Count** : 1.5K

~

"Hyun, I'm serious, I can't right now," you shrugged your boyfriend's arms off of your shoulders. "I just... I have a lot of catching up to do, you know?" You continue flipping through pages of your textbook while annotating your notes with your other hand.

Finals were just around the corner, and although you were confident in your other subjects, you just couldn't get chemistry to stick in your brain for longer than three seconds.

This is what you've been doing _all_ day. Just constant revision and review. This is fine for you, after all, it's what you've been doing since your freshman year of college, after all.

But Baekhyun? Oh _lord_ , this is hell for him. It should come as no surprise that your boyfriend is a bit clingy, not in the toxic sense, he just likes to be touching you somehow. It could be something as simple as just brushing shoulders or something as intimate as full body cuddles, just _anything_.

So when you shut your bedroom door saying that today was your designated cramming day he may or may not have panicked.

But he decided to be an understanding boyfriend, you needed time to study, he get's it, he's in college too, after all. But it's just that you've been in there all day, and he's getting needy. Like, really needy.

"You've been studying all day," he stepped forward to you again and rested his hands on your shoulders, massaging them enough to get the knots out, eliciting a quiet moan from you. He leaned down to your ear. "Take a break?" He dug his thumb into your back, hitting just the right spot and you relented.

"Fine," you let him whisk you away from your desk and to the bed. "But not for long, okay? I really need to finish that chapter soon."

"Just a few minutes is all I need," he lays you down and moves next to you, continuing where he left off. "Let me take care of you."

"Mm, I don't like that tone you're using, Hyun," you mumbled into the pillow.

"What tone?"

"That one... The one you're using right now," you wince slightly as his hands pressed harder on your back.

"Oh, this one?" His hands stop and he leans down to you again, trailing kisses down your neck. You turn over press your lips to his, taking it slow and sensual. Slowly, he presses down on you, sinking you further into the bed while he moves so he's completely on top of you, one arm propping himself up and the other moving further down your torso until it finally met the hem of your shirt. He played with it for a while until he finally began pushing it up, just enough to rest his hand on your hip.

"You're so high maintenance, did you know that?" You whispered. Your finger automatically hooked around his belt loop, but he quickly took your wrist and moved it back to the bed.

"No, remember? I'm taking care of you," he teases. He continues where he left of, being sure to ghost past all of your most sensitive parts, slipping your shirt off over your head and your bra soon to follow. He repositioned himself so that his knee was slowly pushing your legs open. He looked to your for a brief moment of confirmation, and your small nod probed him to go further, pulling down your shorts until they were out of the way. He leaves his hand on your thigh and makes his way back up to you. "You're already doing so well, you don't need to get so worked up about that." He takes his time moving up to your sweet spot, making sure that you feel every touch and, judging on your short breaths, he would say he's succeeding.

"Just get on with it..." you finally mustered out. He, in response, only chuckled and moved his hand away, making you whine. "Baekhyun..."

"Just give me a second, wasn't it _you_ who just called me high maintenance?" He looked at you with hooded eyes and you knew you spelled your demise. He met you with a kiss again, but it was only to distract you from what was next. You felt him smile when you yelped against him, feeling him make his way into you. He moved his fingers at an agonizingly slow pace, and you found yourself moving your hips to match his movements. "Just relax, baby."

"Mmhmm," you nodded your head slightly and he refocused on your neck, nipping at it gently. "Please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Faster." You covered your eyes with your arm and he moved it aside.

"Look at me," he did what you asked so you went along with what he said. He picked up the speed, with his palm brushing your clit every so now and then to keep you on your toes and finally, when you were _so_ close, he pulled his hand away. "And there are your few minutes."

"Wait! Just finish it!" You begged and grabbed onto his wrist. Then a whole new demeanor took over him, and he undressed himself, once again moving near your entrance and, as Baekhyun was best at doing, he teased you with just his hands pushing your legs open further. "Please, please, please..." you continued to beg and he pushed his way in, moving at just the right speed so that you felt every inch.

To be honest, it took a lot in him to not have his way with you, he had to constantly remind himself that this was _your_ moment, that this was for _you_ and not for _him_. You gasped once he had bottomed out, and you only became louder once he started pulling out then pushing back in at _just_ the right rhythm.

"You look like you want to say something, baby," he says. He knows that he has you now, he's all you're thinking about and he _loves_ it.

"Faster, please," you were almost breathless.

Now he's wondering if he could take it away entirely.

You look like you've had your fun, it's his turn now. And you've been good, why wouldn't he give you what you asked for. So he moved faster, but this time at his pace. He held your hips at an almost bruising strength and thrusted into you relentlessly, with your loud groans mixed with his name only egging him on to go further.

"Look at you, a complete mess under me, who knew?" His chuckle was deeper this time, because he knew he was right. One of his favorite things to see was how you would unwind at his words or how you would react to just his voice. "What is it you want?

"Ah... Hyun," you tried to speak up, but the effect he had on you was just _dizzying_ to put it in simple terms.

"Take your time, baby, we have all we need," he moved slower once again, and whatever you were trying to say before just became muddled in the chorus of moans and pleas that spilled out of your mouth instead.

"Fuck..." the curse spilled from your mouth, but Baekhyun read it differently.

"Ah, that's all it was? See what happens when you use your words, baby? You get what you ask for," he turned you over and pulled your hips up, resuming the harsh speed he had once before. He watched your hands ball up the sheets beneath you while you dug your face into the mattress, trying to muffle any shouts that would've emerged had you not tried to stop it.

"I'm close," you were finally able to say.

"Good," he pushed your legs out further so he could have more access, keeping up his pace, nearly forgetting about the fact that this is your time. _Nearly_.

"Fuck, fuck, right there," you pushed your hips back while he thrusted. As soon as he felt you walls tightening around his dick he turned you back and muffled your orgasm with a kiss, one that brought you back down from your high, a cool down of sorts. He could've gone longer, but he knew you reached your limit, at least for now. He pulled out of you but you wrapped your arms around his neck and made out with him longer, you didn't want this to end just yet. But finally, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on yours.

"How's that for a break?" He gives you a small smile, the matured look in his eyes almost completely gone.

"Thanks, Hyun," you returned his smile. "I needed that."

"I know you did," he rests on top of you.

"But what about you? Did you...?"

"So you did forget, this was all for you, remember? I'm fine," he laughs. "But I am going to go take a shower first. A cold one."

"Don't take too long, I need to use it too because of you."

"Who's to say you can't join me?"

"Can I trust you to not initiate another round?"

"Shower sex is dangerous, (Y/N), last time we tried that I almost fell out of the tub."

"Right, right, okay. Let's go then," he pushes himself off the bed and holds onto your wrist, dragging you with him.


	2. You’re a single parent and you take your daughter to Baekhyun’s Candy Shop

**Request** : single parent au ft candy shop worker baekhyun!!!

 **Answer** : AH! I’m so soft for parent AUs! And paired with Baekhyun?? Byun Baekhyun?? Perfect.

Also, I’m assuming female for this one since it’s easier to right this fic with set pronouns! I can write a male-pronoun version if you request it, though! Please enjoy!

~~Stream Candy by Baekhyun~~

**Candy Shop AU / Single Parent AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

 **TW** : None

 **Word Count** : 1.2K

~

“Mom! Mommy, can we go in there?” Your daughter tugged at your purse and pointed to the candy shop across the street. You looked at your watch and nodded.

“Sure, let’s go, remember what I said about crossing the street?” You let her tug you to the crosswalk.

“Look both ways!”

“That’s right!” You combed your hands through her hair and watched her do as she said. She pointed across the street.

“Mommy, the little green man is on!”

“And that means?”

“We can safely cross after I look both ways,” she recites. She looked down both sides of the street before you both step onto the asphalt, you yourself made sure to hold on to her hand tightly, occasionally pulling her closer so she isn’t trampled by the city’s foot traffic. Finally, you both make it to the front of the candy shop and you both walk in. You were immediately hit by the smell of toffee mixed with bubble gum and you felt your own childhood nostalgia hit you. “Mommy! I’m going to go look around!” Your daughter announces. You nodded, the Candy Shop was small enough that you could see her from anywhere in the shop, and you two were the only patrons at the time. You yourself looked around for a bit, always keeping a second eye on your little girl to make sure she wasn’t about to break anything.

“Hey, what can I get you guys?” You heard a door open and saw someone walk out from the back. He gave you a warm smile and you returned it.

“Baekhyun! I haven’t seen you in ages!” You step out from the one aisle in the shop and walk up to the register. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great, and I see you have too,” he leans over to look behind you and, when you follow his gaze, you saw your daughter excitedly holding onto a bag of M&M’s.

“Can I have this one, Mom?”

“Those are the peanut ones, you don’t like those, remember?”

“Oh right. I’ll be back!” Your daughter skips back to the chocolate aisle.

“How old is she?” He watches her shift the candies around, but move them back in place when she was done.

“Five, about to be six next week,” you answer.

“If you don’t mind me asking… Who’s the dad?” It was innocent enough, he couldn’t of known what happened to you, after all.

“Good question,” you half-joked. Baekhyun looked up from the register with wide eyes. “Oh, no, don’t worry about it, it happened a while ago, it doesn’t bother me as much as it used to,” you shook your head. You were both interrupted by the sound of a glass _clank_ on the table. You watched your daughter place the jar of jellybeans next to you.

“Hold this for me, mom,” she says before walking to the bubble gum aisle. You take the jar and place it in front of you and continue your conversation.

“So what have you been doing, Hyun?” You looked around. “Other than the candy shop business, obviously,” you added with a light tone.

“Well, after college I traveled around with Chanyeol a bit, and after we had both seen what we wanted to, we came back and got jobs.”

“A degree in engineering got you a candy shop job.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” he laughs. “But I don’t hate it here, it’s really nice.”

“I bet,” you are once again interrupted when your daughter slides a small bag of gumballs next to you. Again, you take it and place it in front of you. “Don’t mind her, she just finished her first day of kindergarten so I told her I’d get her up to $10 worth of candy, and,” you turned the price tag of both of the packages over, “she’s got about $4 left to go,” you smiled warmly.

“Kindergarten, that’s a big milestone,” Baekhyun comments. “How about you, (Y/N), what have you been up to? It’s been awhile since we’ve talked, we used to be so close in college.”

“I know, it’s crazy,” you reply. “I’ve been doing okay too. I had some money left over from when I’d freak save it in college, so we’ve been getting by. I ended up working at the bookstore again,” you added with a bit of excitement.

“That’s great! They have good pay there,” Baekhyun eyes shone. Your daughter returned and placed two bags of toffee.

“That’s $4, mom!” She said with that childish excitement you just adored. You pulled out your card and handed it to Baekhyun. “Mommy, do you know him?” She tugged on your sleeve.

“Mmhmm, why?”

“He’s looking at you the same way you look at Suho on TV.”

“Hey! Shh, he doesn’t need to hear that,” you hushed her and Baekhyun laughed again.

“I don’t blame you, Suho is a beautiful man.”

“I can’t believe we went to school with him.”

“I can’t believe I survived his nagging,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“So… your mommy’s friend?” Your daughter pressed.

“Yup, we used to have classes together.”

“Like… kindergarten?” Your daughter’s eyes were wide with curiosity now.

“Something like that, yeah,” he chuckles. He hands you back your card and places the candies into a cute bag. “You’re all set, (Y/N).”

“Mom, can we come back when I do another good thing?”

“Like what, love?”

“Like… cleaning my side of the room?” You glance at Baekhyun for a moment and raises his eyebrows.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” you nod.

“Yay! I’ll see you later, Mr. Candy Shop!”

“I’ll see you later too,” he rests his head on the counter and your daughter boops his nose.

“See you, Hyun,” you wave at him and take the bag with one hand and your daughter’s in the other and lead her out.

“Mom, he’s so much nicer than your other friends! I like him a lot,” your daughter says right before the door closes. You look back at Baekhyun, who was wiping the countertops.

“Me too,” you pull her down the sidewalks and pull out your phone, opening your banking app. “Okay, let’s see how much we have for groceries. We can ditch the bread and jam if we don’t have enough.”

“It’s okay, I don’t like jam, mommy,” your daughter steps over the cracks on the sidewalk.

“That’s good, but I like jam.”

“I know, mommy!” You look over how much money was left in your card, but something’s not right. You could’ve sworn you had this exact same amount from this morning, but you were pretty sure that you saw Baekhyun swipe your card, no you were 100% certain. You figured you could just fix it next time you went to the shop though, knowing full well that your daughter was going to clean up her stuffed animals as soon as you got home, so you decided to shrug it off for now, and you continued on your way.


	3. ^ Male (Y/N) Version

**Request** : Can u do a male pronoun ver with baekhyunn???? pweaseeee 🤧✨❤️

 **Answer** : Yes of course! Thank you for enjoying the original so much also!

**Candy Shop AU / Single Parent AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

 **TW** : None

 **Word Count** : 1.2K

~

“Dad! Daddy, can we go in there?” Your daughter tugged at your purse and pointed to the candy shop across the street. You looked at your watch and nodded.

“Sure, let’s go, remember what I said about crossing the street?” You let her tug you to the crosswalk.

“Look both ways!”

“That’s right!” You combed your hands through her hair and watched her do as she said. She pointed across the street.

“Dad, the little green man is on!”

“And that means?”

“We can safely cross after I look both ways,” she recites. She looked down both sides of the street before you both step onto the asphalt, you yourself made sure to hold on to her hand tightly, occasionally pulling her closer so she isn’t trampled by the city’s foot traffic. Finally, you both make it to the front of the candy shop and you both walk in. You were immediately hit by the smell of toffee mixed with bubble gum and you felt your own childhood nostalgia hit you. “Daddy! I’m going to go look around!” Your daughter announces. You nodded, the Candy Shop was small enough that you could see her from anywhere in the shop, and you two were the only patrons at the time. You yourself looked around for a bit, always keeping a second eye on your little girl to make sure she wasn’t about to break anything.

“Hey, what can I get you guys?” You heard a door open and saw someone walk out from the back. He gave you a warm smile and you returned it.

“Baekhyun! I haven’t seen you in ages!” You step out from the one aisle in the shop and walk up to the register. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great, and I see you have too,” he leans over to look behind you and, when you follow his gaze, you saw your daughter excitedly holding onto a bag of M&M’s.

“Can I have this one, Dad?”

“Those are the peanut ones, you don’t like those, remember?”

“Oh right. I’ll be back!” Your daughter skips back to the chocolate aisle.

“How old is she?” He watches her shift the candies around, but move them back in place when she was done.

“Five, about to be six next week,” you answer.

“If you don’t mind me asking… Who’s the mom?” It was innocent enough, he couldn’t of known what happened to you, after all.

“Good question,” you half-joked. Baekhyun looked up from the register with wide eyes. “Oh, no, don’t worry about it, it happened a while ago, it doesn’t bother me as much as it used to,” you shook your head. You were both interrupted by the sound of a glass _clank_ on the table. You watched your daughter place the jar of jellybeans next to you.

“Hold this for me, dad,” she says before walking to the bubble gum aisle. You take the jar and place it in front of you and continue your conversation.

“So what have you been doing, Hyun?” You looked around. “Other than the candy shop business, obviously,” you added with a light tone.

“Well, after college I traveled around with Chanyeol a bit, and after we had both seen what we wanted to, we came back and got jobs.”

“A degree in engineering got you a candy shop job.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” he laughs. “But I don’t hate it here, it’s really nice.”

“I bet,” you are once again interrupted when your daughter slides a small bag of gumballs next to you. Again, you take it and place it in front of you. “Don’t mind her, she just finished her first day of kindergarten so I told her I’d get her up to $10 worth of candy, and,” you turned the price tag of both of the packages over, “she’s got about $4 left to go,” you smiled warmly.

“Kindergarten, that’s a big milestone,” Baekhyun comments. “How about you, (Y/N), what have you been up to? It’s been awhile since we’ve talked, we used to be so close in college.”

“I know, it’s crazy,” you reply. “I’ve been doing okay too. I had some money left over from when I’d freak save it in college, so we’ve been getting by. I ended up working at the bookstore again,” you added with a bit of excitement.

“That’s great! They have good pay there,” Baekhyun eyes shone. Your daughter returned and placed two bags of toffee.

“That’s $4, dad!” She said with that childish excitement you just adored. You pulled out your card and handed it to Baekhyun. “Daddy, do you know him?” She tugged on your sleeve.

“Mmhmm, why?”

“He’s looking at you the same way you look at Suho on TV.”

“Hey! Shh, he doesn’t need to hear that,” you hushed her and Baekhyun laughed again.

“I don’t blame you, Suho is a beautiful man.”

“I can’t believe we went to school with him.”

“I can’t believe I survived his nagging,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“So… your daddy’s friend?” Your daughter pressed.

“Yup, we used to have classes together.”

“Like… kindergarten?” Your daughter’s eyes were wide with curiosity now.

“Something like that, yeah,” he chuckles. He hands you back your card and places the candies into a cute bag. “You’re all set, (Y/N).”

“Dad, can we come back when I do another good thing?”

“Like what, love?”

“Like… cleaning my side of the room?” You glance at Baekhyun for a moment and raises his eyebrows.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” you nod.

“Yay! I’ll see you later, Mr. Candy Shop!”

“I’ll see you later too,” he rests his head on the counter and your daughter boops his nose.

“See you, Hyun,” you wave at him and take the bag with one hand and your daughter’s in the other and lead her out.

“Dad, he’s so much nicer than your other friends! I like him a lot,” your daughter says right before the door closes. You look back at Baekhyun, who was wiping the countertops.

“Me too,” you pull her down the sidewalks and pull out your phone, opening your banking app. “Okay, let’s see how much we have for groceries. We can ditch the bread and jam if we don’t have enough.”

“It’s okay, I don’t like jam, daddy,” your daughter steps over the cracks on the sidewalk.

“That’s good, but I like jam.”

“I know, daddy!” You look over how much money was left in your card, but something’s not right. You could’ve sworn you had this exact same amount from this morning, but you were pretty sure that you saw Baekhyun swipe your card, no you were 100% certain. You figured you could just fix it next time you went to the shop though, knowing full well that your daughter was going to clean up her stuffed animals as soon as you got home, so you decided to shrug it off for now, and you continued on your way.


	4. It's your daughter, Yoona's, birthday!

**Request** : AH! I’m so soft for parent AUs! And paired with Baekhyun?? Byun Baekhyun?? Perfect. " Amazing really can I have a second part pls 😭🙏 I really want more this short story was super cute really❤

 **Answer** : ~~I don’t get enough EXO fluff~~

Yes I can write a second part!! The Candy Shop request is one of my favorites!!

Again, I’m writing with female pronouns but I can definitely put up a male version too if it gets requested to me :)

**Candy Shop AU / Single Parent AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

**TW** : None

**Word Count** : 1.0K

~

“Thanks for coming so last minute, I really appreciate it,” you picked up one of the large candy jars from the back of Baekhyun’s car, “I had no idea that Yoona invited so many people, I thought I had gotten enough candy for them all, but nope.”

“It’s fine, she’s just a little girl,” Baekhyun laughs. He grabs a jar of gum balls. “I hope their parents don’t mind all the candy, though, will you be able to handle all these kids by yourself?”

“As long as they don’t break anything I should be fine,” you nodded your head. “I just want Yoona’s sixth birthday to be perfect, you know? This is the first time she’s having an actual party.”

“I can stay,” Baekhyun volunteers. You turn your head to him. “I don’t mind, really! Plus, today’s my off day anyways, I’m sure you need the help.”

“Thanks, Hyun, it really means a lot,” you shot him a tired smile.

Ever since your reunion in the candy store about seven months ago, you and Baekhyun had started to grow close again. Of course, wherever you went your daughter Yoona followed which led to her become close with him too. You really had to credit this to Yoona, though. Every day after school she’d ask you to take her to the candy shop and how could you say no to her? She would tell you that she just wanted to look at the candy art that was displayed, she rarely ever actually asked you to buy anything. And Baekhyun, you should’ve expected this really, would always let her get one piece of candy.

“Ah, I should grab the chocolates too, I’ll meet you inside,” Baekhyun tucks the jar under his arm.

“Okay, I’ll see you in a second,” you nodded your head and entered your flat, being sure to prop the door open for Baekhyun, and you were back into the room of happy children who looked like they were having a great time. You placed the jar of lollipops on the table and there was an immediate response.

“Thank you, Ms. (L/N)!” One of the little boys ran up to the jar, eyeing the candy expectantly. Yoona walked up to you and held the jar while you twisted the cover open.

“Whoa, it even has the lemon flavor! I love the lemon flavor,” Yoona giggles.

“I thought you like cherry?”

“No, mommy! I like the lemon one, silly,” she takes the lollipop and starts handing some out to her _many_ friends.

“Yoona! Let’s go back to playing!” One of the little girls was next to shout. You heard the door close behind you and Baekhyun entered with two jars in hand. Yoona turned her head to the door and her eyes shone with wonder.

“Happy birthday, Yoona!” Baekhyun had a large smile on his face when he walked in, and the whole atmosphere of the apartment changed. Sure, it was already bright to begin with, but now it just seemed like everything was even lighter, like everything was perfect.

“You guys look! Look!” Yoona pointed happily to Baekhyun. “My dad’s here!” She giggles. You whipped your head to her, but you couldn’t say anything when you saw the way she was smiling from ear to ear. When you turned to Baekhyun you could tell he was surprised, but at the same time you could see that he wasn’t offended by it at all. Yoona ran up to him and hugged his legs, saying a quick hello, before running back to her friends.

“Dad, huh?” You chuckled.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Baekhyun cracks a smile and sets the jars down, watching the other kids walk over and wait while he opened it. “Plus, I think it has a nice ring to it.”

“I’m sorry she put you on the spot like that,” you rubbed the back of your head awkwardly and Baekhyun just waves it off.

“No, really! I like it, I was actually wondering when a good time would be to take you out properly, but I guess Yoona did it for me,” he laughs. “If you’re free some time the three of us should go out.”

“The three of us?” You were a bit surprised, every other boyfriend you’ve had was very adamant on it only being you and him, and Baekhyun saying that all three of you should go out was just heartwarming, and it must have shown on your face.

“Yeah, isn’t that what families do?”

“Yeah, it is,” Yoona ran up to the two of you and grabbed a chocolate.

“Did you ask her out yet?” She looked at Baekhyun expectantly.

“Did you two plan this?!”

“No, mommy,” she shook her head. “It was just dad.”

“Yoona!” Baekhyun pouts.

“We should go to the park! I like the park.”

“I know you like the park, sweetie,” you rubbed her head.

“Then we can go to the park sometime,” Baekhyun handed her the pink gum ball she was trying to reach. “Go enjoy your birthday for now, alright, Yoona?”

“Okay! I’ll be back, though!” She skips back to her friends while you and Baekhyun sit down on the couch, watching over the group of kids and making sure that they were all playing properly and not trampling over each other as kindergarteners do. You don’t quite know when it happened, but you ended up leaning into Baekhyun’s shoulder, and his hand was laced around yours, tracing small hearts over it. Everything at this moment felt sweet like candy, and every time Yoona turned her head to you two she would have such an adorably goofy smile on her face that it would make you smile too. This little family you had now, you definitely wouldn’t have asked for a better one.


	5. Make Up Sex with Chanyeol

**Request** : sweaty frustrated hot make up sex with chanyeol. that is all

 **Answer** : Simple request from an anon that I’m assuming has simple needs. This is one is gonna be filthy, y’all. Let’s do this.

**Idol Chanyeol AU / Non-Idol Reader AU**

**Genre** : Smut

**TW** : Smut, Fingering, Implied Size Kink, Penetration, Unprotected Sex, Kiind Of Dom!Chanyeol

**Word Count** : 1.1K

~

You really didn’t know what you were expecting.

You should’ve seen this coming, maybe you shouldn’t have been so nice to a drunk Jongin, and maybe you shouldn’t have done it in front of Chanyeol. Because when Jongin drunkenly confessed that he had loved you since the day Chanyeol introduce you to the rest of EXO, you should’ve known you were in for a long night of sex and apologies.

It started out _normally_ , if you could call this normal. It started as a ‘don’t worry about him I love you and you alone’ sort of sex, with blowjobs and what not, it was slow and sensual, easy for him to realize that you’d only do this for him. But every time he thought about what happened that night it just got him more worked up, and you damn well could tell. Especially by the way he gripped onto your hair when he ended up throat fucking you.

Oh, that too, he usually never did that. Not that you were complaining, it was just a bit much.

Chanyeol must’ve noticed that you were distracted, I mean, he has been your boyfriend for going on three years now, so it made sense, because the tone of voice he used next was enough to foreshadow the rest of the night to you. He pulled off of the floor and moved you onto the bed so that you were beneath him completely, trapped between his arms and legs.

“Still thinking about Jongin?” He holds both of your wrists in his hand and places them above your head, biting and sucking on the nape of your neck. “Stop it. Stop it right now.”

“Mmhmm,” you were only able to let out a small noise.

“I’m going to make sure you’re only thinking of me,” he whispers. He wasted no time when it came to fingering you, his two fingers scissoring inside of you mercilessly while his thumb teased your clit over and over again, leaving you a moaning mess beneath him. He made sure to hit your sweet spot as often as he could, and each time you’d move your hips up he’d hit it harder, dragging out the melody of your voice for as long as he could.

“I’m close, don’t stop,” you shook your head against the pillow and he abided, moving his fingers faster this time inside of you. You didn’t even try to hold back when you finally came, you let everything take it’s course and felt your shaking legs fall limp on the bed. He pulled his hand away from you, feeling that he had prepared you enough. If you thought your night was over after that then you clearly didn’t know your boyfriend well enough. He positioned himself in front of your entrance and went all in, literally. You two have had enough pregame, he figured, and he just went for it, thrusting into you hard and fast enough to leave you dizzy but craving for more. You know damn well that there was nothing that turned him on more than seeing what he did to you, this wasn’t going to end any time soon, you knew. Not that you wanted it to, it felt too good for you to even wish for it to end. “Chanyeol… faster, please! Don’t stop!” Begging was another way to get him, for sure, because he pulled you up so you were on his lap now and grabbed your hips, slamming into you over and over again, you didn’t even care about who heard if ever, let them know. He had all the control right now, and all you had to do was be good. He pulled your head down and kissed you, not really doing much for all the moans that spilled from your mouth, but doing more in increasing your arousal. His hands moved down to your thighs, gripping them enough to leave bruises and pushing you down further. You broke the kiss and pressed your face against his neck, your fingernails digging into the skin of his back while he continued to push up into you.

“God… _fuck_ … I love you,” Chanyeol grunts. “I love you… I love you… I love you…” his voice was drowned out by your own, but that didn’t stop him, and, going off of how he had picked up his speed, you knew he was almost about finished, after you had already cummed three too many tonight. He pushed you back onto the bed, with his hand gripping your shoulder while you bit into the pillow case behind you to ride out your next orgasm, not thinking about anything else other than how you didn’t want this to stop. This time, you pulled him down to interlock, letting the mess of a kiss distract you from any and everything. As soon as you felt him _start_ to pull out you decided, fuck it, you were on the pill anyways, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He broke the kiss for a second to look at you, and when you nodded, he went straight back to where he left of, finally finishing himself inside of you while groaning into your neck. You yourself stayed in the euphoria a bit longer, barely noticing when he pulled out and rolled off of you to rest at your side, taking deep breaths to drag you back down to the ground, and you once again pulled him closer, and you held him in place. He sighed against your skin, reaching up to intertwine one of his hands with yours and pressing lazy kisses to the small patches of purple on your shoulders.

“You should go get cleaned up,” he mumbles, “I’ll go after you.”

“Mm, don’t miss, me, alright?” He moves his head so you could get off of the bed. You picked up your discarded clothes from the floor and walked into the bedroom, while he propped himself up on one elbow to watch you.

He really lucked out, didn’t he? Having someone like you as a girlfriend. Maybe he shouldn’t have let you get too close to EXO, actually, that part he secretly regrets, considering the whole situation with Jongin. To be fair, Chanyeol figured that Jongin wouldn’t even remember confessing, so he’d leave it at that. He pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his own clothes, pulling his boxers back on and moving to join you in the master’s bathroom.


	6. Literally just car sex with Chanyeol

Request: Helloo, steamy car sex with Chanyeol after a long time apart 🥵

Answer: Hiiiiii, steamy car sex on the way!

Also um… not a lot of room for plot in this other than the “I miss yous” so… this is gonna be explicit.

Idol Chanyeol AU / Non-Idol Reader AU

Genre: Smut

TW: Semi-Public Sex, Penetration, Over Stimulation, Implied Dom!Chanyeol (But y’all know I ain’t good at straight up Dom Sub smuts)

Word Count: 1.3K

~

Park Chanyeol was a very humble man, that much is true, however if there was one thing he always prided himself in, it’s his natural ability to get you screaming for him in under two minutes, yes, that’s right, his record is two minutes. And now that he’s finally back from his tour, he couldn’t wait to finally get back to you, mostly because he just flat out misses you, which is natural for a couple who had been together as long as you both have, but part of it was because of his drunken argument he had with Baekhyun where he may or may not have slipped the secret about the two minutes, and now he’s determined to beat that record.

And what a surprise, you came to pick him up from the airport! How sweet of you. No doubt, you had no idea what Chanyeol had planned, as soon as the two of you got home he’d get to work, no doubt. But those plans were… abruptly interrupted, and he wasn’t happy about it at all.

“Hello?” He answered his phone, glancing at you for a second to make sure you were still attentive while driving, it was rather late, after all. It was his manager speaking. “You want me to come in? Right now?” Chanyeol looks at the clock on the dashboard, making sure it actually read three a.m. before tuning back in to what his manager was saying.

“Right, okay,” Chanyeol hung up.

“Should I turn around? We’re not too far from the company,” you rested your hand on the turn signal, being ready to turn around.

“Uh, yeah, actually we’re meeting at a different place, I can tell you how to get there, though.”

“Okay, sounds good, Yeol,” you nodded your head.

“You good though? It’s really late.”

“Yeah, I’m okay, I’ve been up late recently anyways because of my job, so I’m used to it,” you made a u-turn at the intersection and continued to follow Chanyeol’s directions until you came to a stop at a somewhat secluded area in near the outskirts of Seoul. “This is kind of an odd place to be meeting up…”

“Back seat,” Chanyeol nudged his head towards the back, and when he looked at your expression, he was proud to say that he read it completely. You only nodded your head and did as you were told, and he followed you to the back, being sure to scan the area first to make sure that no one was around.

The first thing he did was the obvious, he hasn’t touched you in so damn long that he was momentarily content with just holding you close to him. To be perfectly honest, your car wasn’t where he had in mind when he first thought of the two of you having sex for the first time after months, but he’ll fucking make do with it if he has to. But the buzzing of his phone in the front seat reminded him that he didn’t have much time, and, thankfully, you noticed it too. You took the initiative, straddling his leg and pressing your lips to his.

You wanted this as much as he did, that much was clear. After three months without each other, it was understandable.

The lower his hands moved, the deeper the kiss became, and as soon as you felt him start to pull down your jeans, you went to work with his belt. No time to waste, who knows how long you had until you had to take him back to work. You kicked your jeans off and let him lay you down on the leather seats, with one hand behind your head and the other one trailing up your thigh.

Then he got another call.

“Fuck,” he pulled your panties down and looked at you for a second of consent, and you nodded. He glanced outside again to make sure no one was watching, then he pushed himself into you, gripping onto one of the headrests while he did so. You covered your mouth, keeping the long held pleas inside, as they’re best saved for the bedroom as opposed to the side of a road. “You might want to hold on to something.” You grabbed onto the arm rest of the seat and nodded. Chanyeol picked up his pace, an internal clock ticking in his head. It was fast enough for it to be enjoyable for you, enough for it to bring out sounds only he was allowed to hear, and god was he addicted to it. He never knew how much he missed this until he felt the car rocking under your bodies, he had to look desperate to you.

And you on the other hand, with your head spinning and your breaths short, you did not expect your night to end up like this, at all, but at the same time you’re not exactly against it. You felt Chanyeol’s hand press up against your clit and you held onto the arm rest for dear life, knowing full well what was coming next. This time, you didn’t hold back, you let out every noise that fought its way up, and when you looked up at Chanyeol you could’ve sworn that you saw him smirking. He was always very attentive to how you were feeling, and with his thumb moving around your clit at a speed that really could only be done during a quickie like this, not to mention the constant you were able to feel yourself coming closer to your limit.

Back to Chanyeol, has he mentioned that he’s literally in fucking love with your voice? That’s why he tries so hard to draw it out during sex. He kept his thrusts slow, but deep, he knew that was the best way to get you off. He pressed down on you, making sure this next kiss was enough to make up for the lack of since he was gone, all the while he rubbed and teased your folds, and each time you moaned into the kiss his lips would curl upwards. You broke the kiss first.

“Yeol,” you were able to articulate words at least. “I’m almost there.”

“Almost?” He continued to thrust into you. “Not there yet?” He pulled you into his lap, taking hold of your hips and pushing into you faster. You slumped over him, staring outside of the window, a slight fear of being caught coursing through you almost as fast as the arousal.

“Fuck, fuck me, Chanyeol,” you gripped onto the seats while he bit at the skin on your neck. “God, I missed this so fucking much…”

“This? Are you talking about your boyfriend or the sex?” His voice was teasing, but his actions weren’t, if anything, they got more intense.

“I’m going to cum, fuck, I’m right there,” you groaned and pressed your head against his, he turned your head and kissed you again while you rode out your orgasm. He finished himself off too, just in time, he’d say.

Again, his phone rang, but it wasn’t the same ring tone as his manager’s, you noticed. He pulled out of you and grabbed his phone.

“Who’s that?”

“Nothing, just a timer.”

“For what?”

“Just beat my record,” Chanyeol smirked. “One minute and forty seven seconds.”

“Wow! Fuck you, Chanyeol, drive yourself to the company,” you pulled your panties back on while he laughed. “God, why do I even put up with you?”

“What? I missed you too, this is a win for both of us, (Y/N),” he pinched your cheeks. “Plus, I’ll drive this time.”

“Why?”

“Because if I’m not focused on driving, I can’t guarantee that I’ll make you pull over again.”

“Hmm? Am I supposed to be turned on by that?”

“Are you?”

“Fuck yeah.” You winked. “But I also don’t want you to lose your job. So get into the drivers seat, Park Chanyeol.”


	7. You have a vibrator, Yixing has the remote, and you’re both currently out with the other EXO Members

**Request** : Hiiii can I please request something with Yixing where he buys a vibrator for the reader who puts it in during a day out with the boys and has to keep it under control as Yixing has the remote? It’s your choice as to whether he keeps edging or the reader cums and has to keep it in their pants till they get home 🖖🏽 Thankyou! I really like your style of writing so I thought you’d be able to pull this off well 👀

 **Answer** : Wah, you really think my smut writing skills are that great? I’m going to be honest, I’m a bit self conscious about them, I’ve spoken on it before, but they’re not as… _descriptive_ as other fantastic writers on this site, haha. But I’ll definitely put my all into this one as always!

Also, assuming female for this one too!

**Idol Chanyeol AU / Non-Idol Reader AU**

**Genre** : Smut

**TW** : Does this count as public sex? Mild language. Smut, obviously.

**Word Count** : 1.1K

~

Did you make a mistake? Of course you did. That’s the only reason why he’d be testing you like this. Yixing’s not usually one to punish you, as he is doing now, and you can’t help but wonder what exactly it is you did wrong.

Either way, you’re almost certain that you’re shaking in your seat, literally. You really were doing your best to listen to Jongdae’s story, honest. It’s been so long since all the EXO boys were even in the same country, you didn’t want to ruin it.

But your _damn_ boyfriend is making it so hard for you, and you _knew_ that he was well aware of his actions. The way he smirked when he knew you were close, the way his hand just _casually_ rested on your thigh, he fucking _knew_ and he _loved_ it. You saw the way he held himself, more confident than usual, more cocky, to say the least. He was pushing you as far as you could go, he wanted to see how much resilience you had until you made yourself a complete fool in front of the other guys, and, to say the truth, you were just _mildly_ turned on by it.

“(Y/N), what do you think?” Yixing turned to you, his hand moving up your thigh under the table slowly.

“I’m sorry?” Your voice came out as a small whimper and you definitely didn’t miss the way his lips curled up. “Oh, uh, I think it’s wonderful, Jongdae. You’re working really hard to balance your…” Yixing squeezed the upper part of your thigh lightly and you masked your moan with a cough.

“Are you alright, (Y/N)? You’ve looked sick all day,” Jongin frowns.

“Oh, I’m fine,” you gripped onto Yixing’s wrist. “I suppose I’ve been working late, is all.”

“Oh do we understand that,” Junmyeon laughs. “Yixing! You’re supposed to be taking care of her, you know, it’s only you two in China right now. Even if we wanted to help, we can’t.”

“I have been working a lot too, actually,” Yixing frowns. You see him put his other hand in his coat pocket. You clenched your jaw, balling up the bottom of your shirt in your hands, you already knew what was coming, and you’re silently praying that you don’t make yourself look any more like an idiot than you feared that you already did. The clicks of the dial moving up on the remote were silent to everyone except for you, it’s a sound you had long become accustomed with, especially with all the late nights on your own, what with Yixing stuck at the studio.

“Mmmm!” You shoved a spoonful of the dessert into your mouth, feeling every single vibration against your inner walls. It’s a good thing you were sane enough to wear a dress as opposed to your original outfit, that would’ve been ruined by now. It was a blessing that you and Yixing were somewhat secluded from the other members at the end of the table. But _god_ if Chanyeol got cheeky enough and looked beneath the table for a second you’d die from pure embarrassment. “This is so delicious, what is this?”

“(Y/N) that’s just whipped cream,” Baekhyun points out. He slides the rest of the cake to you. You pressed your legs together, your hands shaking slightly. What setting did he change it to? You can’t think of a time you used it.

“This cake is so delicious,” you masked another moan and took a bite out of the cake, immediately grimacing at the taste. You look down and notice that it was one of your _least_ liked flavors.

“I thought you didn’t like kind of cake?” Yixing teases. You shake your head.

“No, no, it’s delicious,” you take another bite, forcing it down your throat. You looked up at the others, but as soon as you did you could’ve sworn that the room was spinning. At this rate, you’d probably cum all over the restaurant’s seat, and it was taking everything you got not to do it. You were just glad that you weren’t walking anymore, that was a feat in an of itself with Yixing changing the settings every few minutes. You chewed the inside of your cheek, trying any and everything to distract yourself from the pure ecstasy that was going on just below your waist. But then you heard the clicks again, in rapid succession, and whatever was going on just two seconds ago was over. Your high was yanked back down as the small device you had been keeping inside of you came to a rest. You turned to Yixing, eyes wide and a bit in understandable shock, but he was engrossed in a conversation with Minseok, who was telling the group about some exploit he had while in the service. You cleared your throat quietly, taking a sip from the wine glass next to you.

“(Y/N), that was mine…”

“Can it, Chanyeol.”

“Okay,” the taller man nods quickly and returns to his meal. Yixing gave your thigh another squeeze before patting it gently. He folded his hands together on top of the table.

“Sorry, but (Y/N) and I should go now,” he announces, looking at his watch.

“What? So soon?” Sehun raises his brows.

“Yeah, work stuff, you know? We’re still working on China’s time,” Yixing admits. “We’re still meeting up tomorrow, right?”

“Definitely,” Kyungsoo nods. “Jongdae’s place, this time. His wife’s been wanting us to meet their daughter.”

“Sounds good,” Yixing stands up and you, making sure there isn’t anything, you know, _wrong_ about a certain area of your body, stood up too. As soon as you stood up, Yixing wrapped his coat around you, the bottom of it extending past your knees. “It’s cold outside, love, might want to keep this on.”

“Thank you,” you smiled.

“Wow! What a gentleman!” Baekhyun remarks. “If that was any of us, he’d let us freeze.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Chanyeol laughs.

“Get home safe,” Jongdae waved at the two of you and you nodded, letting Yixing drag you out of the restaurant and into the night that had just begun and, as he pulled you into the back of the poor unsuspecting cab driver’s car, he pressed his lips against your ear and said,

“You know, my love, it’s a bit insulting to use a toy when you have a boyfriend.”

~

~~You know the drought is real when a majority of the EXO requests you receive are smut (not complaining, just spitting facts)~~


End file.
